Sweet Blood Kisses
by Gakupo X Kaiko fangirl
Summary: Princess Kaiko misses her oldest brother Kaito since he moved away because he had gotten married, so he decides to let her move into his new castle but its a long trip plus Kaiko must travel with a certain samurai & they don't get along... o boy.


Hello loves! What's up I'm here to bring you an epic story about.. Well summary says it lol hope you enjoy & their will be a question for you at the end to answer in the review's & I do not own Vocaloid if I did it would be an anime plus Gakupo & Kaiko would be together anywho enjoy!.

* * *

><p>Sweet Blood Kisses<p>

Chapter 1 Moving in?

It was a pretty normal day in the Shion castle all of the Shion siblings were resting.. Well all except one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaiko's POV<strong>_

I couldn't sleep.. Its been like this ever since my favorite brother Kaito left…. I mean sure Nigaito, Taito, Kikaito, Kizaito, & Akaito have been good company but…. Its just never the same without him of coarse I couldn't tell my brother's that….. I just wanna live with Kaito again! Stupid Gakuko stole him from me I miss him so much. I stayed their thinking then ended up taking a shower. I went downstairs & seen Kizaito laying on his stomach on the couch talking on the phone, Nigaito eating marshmallow bunnies, Akaito listning to music on his mp3 player, Taito playing with a knife, & Kikaito looking at himself being so cocky.. Nope not the same at all.

"Um.. Hi guys has Kaito called?"

"How would we know Kizaito has been hogging the phone" my brother Taito said looking a bit annoyed as always

"Hey moron let someone else talk!" my other brother Kikaito said finally looking at some rather then himself

"Guys.. You don't have to kick him off the phone I only want to know if Kaito called" I said

"Ugh… bye girl ill call you later" Kizaito said then hung up & threw the phone at me hitting my head

If Kaito were here he would have been pissed & he would have yelled at Kizaito.. "Idiot!, you hit her head" Akaito shouted going up to me while checking my head

"Whateves" Kizaito replied sitting down

"I'm ok Akaito don't worry about me" I told him but he still looked worried so I just ran up to my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In My Room<strong>_

I sat down on my bed then grabbed my phone & called my brother hoping his number didn't change..

_Hello?_

A female answered "Umm.. Yes is this the Kamui castle?"

_Why yes it is who is speaking?_

"I am Princess Kaiko Shion from the Shion castle"

_O hello Miss Shion!, would you like to talk to your brother Kaito?_

"Yes, please if he is not busy"

_Ok one moment_

I waited.. A little nervous for some reason then I heard him

_Hello you are speaking to King Kaito Shion who am I speaking to_

"Kaito its me your sister Kaiko"

_Umm… sorry I don't know a Kaiko_

"W-what"

_I'm just pulling your leg Kaiko -laugh- so what did you call for?_

"I just called to see how you were doing.."

_You miss me!_

"W-what I do not!"

_Yes you do admit it you miss your oldest brother!_

"Stop being so cocky"

_Keh, Well I was going to call you later & see if you would like to visit… or maybe move in?_

Did… he just say move in "Move in?"

_Yes Move in you're my sister why not?.. I mean I know you don't really get along with the other's_

"Well…. I guess"

_Good I'll prepare a room & send my wife Gakuko's brother Gakupo since he is a samurai & our most trusted warrior_

"Uhhh…. Well ok ill pack?"

_Good girl now you just pack some stuff for a week or so & ill send some men to go get the rest… by the way to get here is a 10 day trip_

"Ten days!"

_Yes, don't worry Gakupo is a kind gentleman.. Plus he is close to their so he should be there at midnight_

"You had better be right, & fine ill begin packing" I say then hang up

I started packing things I really needed & couldn't live without lets see.

Mp3 player with charger plus headphones Check, My plushie's of my brother's Check, Phone plus charger Check, My locket necklace check, & so on.

After I finished packing I turned on my laptop ( yes I know a lot of technology in a castle… well its Vocaloid anyways) & started checking FB (Facebook… what its my story Anyways continue on) I clicked on my brother Kaito's profile then went to Gakuko's profile. Thank god she doesn't have it privet anyways I seen Gakupo's profile so I clicked & seen pictures of him _He's kinda cute_ I thought to myself then I closed my laptop & packed it with the charger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight<strong>_

I awoke to the sound of leaves… well that's weird, I looked at the clock & seen it was Midnight, Gakupo should be here soon then I heard knocking at my window… wait what my window is 5 stories high how in the universe could someone be there!. I slowly opened my window then seen a hand & heard a noise of struggle, the hand was kinda pale but tanned with purple nailpolish.. It looked like a male hand so I stepped back & let him climb up.

"Jeez princess cant help a man out, or o wait would you brake a nail!" said a male with purple hair tied into a ponytail, with samurai looking clothes that were mostly purple, & a sword… jeez this man really likes purple.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gakupo Kamui the trusted samurai warrior of the south!" he said making a pose

"Uhh.. Whats with the pose Kamui" I say

"Its just something I do Shion" he says "Anyways-"

"Are you a homosexual?" I say interrupting him

"What? No! why would you think that!" he says getting red.. Not sure if by embarrassment or anger

"I mean painted nails, hair in a ponytail, female looking its like a puzzle Kamui"

"I am not a homosexual!" he says angrily

"Whatever homo"

"Grr.. Damn empty headed princess!" he yells

"Whatever, anyways are we going?"

"Fine.. Get your thing- Kaiko!" he yells because I already jumped out the window

"You get it rainbow boy!" I yell going to the carriage

After 5 mins. Gakupo came back putting everything in the back of the carriage.

"Alright empty headed lets go" he says jumping on his horse & starts going pulling me with the carriage behind him

_Man.. I have to travel with this idiot this sucks_ I thought to myself _…I'm gonna take a nap _I said dozing off.

Awhile later… I think I awoke to Gakupo shaking me "Empty headed! Wake up"

"H-huh, are we at the castle?"

"Keh, well… no but we made it far we made a 10 day trip into an 8 one" he said grinning

"Well, rainbow boy where are we?"

"Don't call me that! & we are at a rest place A.K.A a hotel"

"Ughh.. This sucks whatever lets go in" I got out of the carriage then all of a sudden I feel my dress being pulled "The hell?" I looked back & seen Gakupo with his foot on my dress "Rainbow boy! Let go this is expensive!" I keep pulling

"Keh, no you have to wait for me" he says grabbing some of my bags & finally letting go of my dress but I fell into a puddle

"Rainbow boy! I'm going to kill you!" I say beyond furious then he just grinned at me

"Someone's got a temper!" he says laughing then going inside of the hotel

I stay pissed but sucked it up & went inside of the hotel, I see Gakupo with the room key plus an annoyed look "What's wrong with you"

"The only room they have left is the…. -sigh- lover's sweet"

"O god.. Whatever lets just go" I say going in the elevator

"Ok empty headed"

* * *

><p>We go to the lover's sweet, Gakupo opened it it was a double door. As soon as he opened it I seen a big heart shaped bed, a dresser that looked pretty fancy, another dresser but one with a big mirror on it, a light switch that dimmed the lights, a flat screen TV, and so on<p>

"O god this is so cheesy" he says throwing one of my luggage's on the bed "Here I brought you one of your luggage's for clothes" he said while going in the bathroom "O for goddesses sakes what the fu!" I heard him yell

"What is it rainbow boy!" I say going in the bathroom & seeing why he screamed "O dear lord!"

In the bathroom was a huge Jacuzzi bathtub with wine plus two glasses o & to top it off scented candles with roses, also their was a regular shower with scented soap, a big mirror with a sink counter & other things.. "This is just horrible"

"Whatever.. Take a shower you reek like dirt & wet dog" he says going out of the bathroom

"Bastard rainbow boy!" I say while taking off my dress

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gakupo's POV<strong>_

I just chuckled to myself hearing her yell, I looked back & seen she didn't fully close the bathroom door so I went to close it but then seen her taking off her clothes I wanted to close the door but I couldn't stop watching.. _Her body… is so flawless… gah! Why cant I stop watching_ I think to myself then she stepped in the shower so I closed the door & sat on the bed blushing "Goddesses.. Why in the universe couldn't I stop watching! I don't like her she's so.. Ughh!" I say then turn on the TV, I was watching some movie from a channel called LMN I looked to my side & I seen a bedside table so I opened a drawer then got flustered of its contents.

In the bedside table was handcuffs, strawberry lubricant, massage lotion, massage oil that heats when you blow on it, protection, & other naughty items "Dear god this place is kinky"

"Why is it kinky rainbow boy" I hear a voice behind me say

"Huh, o empty headed just whats in this bedside table" I say then close the drawer

"Uhh… k"

"Ill go take a shower" I say going to the bathroom

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaiko's POV<strong>_

I was curious about the bedside table but ignored it, then I started brushing my hair after about half an hour Gakupo came out. "Took you long enough rainbow boy" I said then laid on the bed which was pretty comfy since I had a silk dress on

"Jeez you could have at least prepared my couch bed" he says getting annoyed then started putting the couch bed out

"Whatever" I say laying down watching LMN

Gakupo laid down on his bed then he fell asleep I think, After a couple of hours I turned off the TV & I laid on my side then started thinking _Man… I cant believe that I have to go through 8 more days with this guy -sigh- this is gonna be a long week & a day_ I thought to myself then dozed off.

* * *

><p>Did'ja like it? Lol it took me awhile to write it anyways the question for this story is.<p>

Do You Think Gakupo & Kaiko Are Ever Going To Get Along?

Answer in the reviews bye you guys ttyl my loves.


End file.
